Birthday Kiss
by reenas-as
Summary: It's Meilin's eighteenth birthday, and there's something she's been wondering about...


**"Birthday Kiss" **

**(one shot) Tory x Meilin**

A/N: I'm back! I've been gone a long time... that's because I have a bunch of unfinished storied... and Ionly post finished ones... Anyway...This is so short it's almost embarrassing... but the plot bunnies wouldn't let me sleep until I jotted it down, and darned if I'm gonna waste material that kept me up half the night... so here it is. No, it isn't connected to my other CCS story... because, well... they already kissed in that one. There isn't any plot; it's a single romantic scene. No it isn't explicit and nobody sleeps together or removes clothing... Please don't flame the pairing. Please don't flame the lack of substance. Please don't flame the cheesiness. In fact... just don't flame at all. Anyway, I love this couple... so here it is

reenasas

* * *

He walked her nearly to the door, pausing just before the step up to the small porch – their ritual after a date.

He smiled down at her. "Happy Birthday."

She smiled back, "Thank you. I had a great time."

He nodded.

She felt as though he wanted to say something more, so she hesitated, but when he said nothing she stepped toward the porch.

"Meilin-" he caught her hand gently.

"Hmm?" she turned in question.

In the space of a breath he had closed the distance between them, his right hand coming up to frame her jaw as his left tightened around her own. He titled her chin up, looking into her eyes just a moment before leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

Her breath caught.

_:my first kiss:_

Almost before she had thought this he was pulling away.

"Meilin?" he asked softly, watching her closed eyes closely, as though worried. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You've never kissed me before..." it was half a question, half an accusation.

He gave a half smile. "You were never eighteen before."

Her gaze clouded over in confusion, and a spark of anger ignited. His smile widened – Meilin hated it when he was cryptic.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Tory Kinomoto?"

He chuckled, "It's called statutory rape Meilin. If I messed around with a minor and someone made a big deal of it I could go to jail."

"Oh..." the anger faded, only to be replaced by a thoughtful look.

"What is it Mei?" He gently tugged a lock of hair to pull her from her thoughts.

"It's just..." she shifted, "I was beginning to think maybe you didn't _want_ to kiss me."

She refused to meet his gaze, and he felt a small pang of regret – maybe they should have discussed this or something...

He brought both hands up to clasp her upper arms lightly.

"I wanted too." He assured her. Something in his voice caught her attention and she looked up at him. He sounded... pained maybe?... wanting. Like he _still_ wanted to kiss her. Maybe even needed to. She wasn't sure she thought that was a bad thing.

"Really?" she tilted her head, knowing he thought it was cute.

"Yeah." He said somewhat shortly.

She licked her lips, drawing his attention to them. His grip on her arms tightened just a fraction and she fought a grin.

"Stop that." He commanded quietly.

"What? This?" she deliberately licked them again – slower – the bottom, and then the top. Her tone was innocent, but her eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Meilin-" he growled warningly. His own eyes had taken on a rather dangerous sparkle, but Meilin found that she liked that look. She worried her lower lip between her teeth gently, loving the way his eyes darkened.

That was all it took. Before she could blink his lips were on hers again. Not gently like before; this was hungry, almost desperate. But then, they'd been dating for nearly two years with almost _no_ physical contact. And she _had _teased him.

Her thoughts scattered as his lips moved on hers and she melted into the kiss. His hands were tangled in her hair now, his mouth moving across her own.

She gasped as his tongue brushed her lips insistently. She acquiesced, parting them so that he could enter her mouth. She nearly lost herself to the sensation. After long moments he pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to her neck before burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, pulling back to look her in the eye. "I just – I didn't expect you to taste so good..."

She blinked up at him, a little confused, a little embarrassed, but mostly pleased.

"Um... thanks." She could feel the heat rushing to her face at the way he was looking at her.

"You'd better go inside."

She nodded mutely and he dropped her hand, which he had grasped when he had pulled back from her before. She walked to her door and opened it.

"See you tomorrow." He called, just before she closed the door.

She nodded, unable to think clearly enough to frame a response as her thoughts swirled, reliving the last few moments.

"Goodnight..." he called, and then she was inside and he was walking to his car.

Once home he walked up the stairs on autopilot, stripping down to boxers and t-shirt before dropping into bed. He lay on his back, arms folded behind his head, and stared at the ceiling.

She had tasted _so good_...

Sighing he rolled over onto his side to try to sleep.

It was going to be a long night...

_finis_


End file.
